El glotón
by pabillidge90
Summary: Todos tenemos personajes que nos hacen enojar. asi que hice este espacio para desahogarme y darles un trágico final a dichos personajes de la serie de pokemon. Escogí un pokemon entre los 718 por su parecido con cierto villano que me hizo mucha gracia de niño.


**Victima 1: equipo Rocket.**

Jessie, james y meowth se estaban dirigiendo a un laboratorio en las montañas. Se les había asignado una misión de ir y robar un pokemon que se decía tenía una habilidad única y si lo capturaban serian ascendidos a altos mandos en el equipo rocket.

- tantos años de salir volando rindieron fruto- dijo james.

-serás tonto-dijo jessie- no es por salir volando es por nunca rendirse, muchos miembros no han durado tanto como nosotros.

Wobbuffet salió de su pokebola afirmando a su entrenadora.

-¿quieren callarse?- siseó meowth- ya estamos cerca y no queremos perder el elemento sorpresa solo porque gritan.

Normalmente jessie y james empezarían una discusión pero esa era una misión de suma importancia. Asintieron y empezaron a acercarse con cautela a la instalación de investigación. Era un edificio pintado de blanco del tamaño de una manzana, contaba con tres plantas. Tomaron sus binoculares e inspeccionaron la entrada al edificio.

-no veo a nadie- dijo james.

-de seguro estarán trabajando- dijo jessie.

-busquemos otro ángulo- ordenó meowth.

Los tres inspeccionaron las instalaciones desde los alrededores a una distancia prudencial, sin embargo no veían a nadie tras las ventanas.

-¿están seguros que esta es el laboratorio?- preguntó jessie- no veo a nadie.

-¿probamos entrar ahora?- preguntó james.

-no, esperaremos a que anochezca para escabullirnos - ordenó meowth.

Con esa orden los miembros del equipo rocket esperaron hasta que anochecerá con inusual paciencia. Aun así no vieron movimiento en el laboratorio y no se encendieron las luces cuando todo estuvo oscuro.

-parece abandonada- comentó james.

-no se nos informó que se habían desplazado- dijo jessie.

-no parece llevar mucho tiempo desolada, entremos y veamos- siguiendo al felino, los tres entraron por una ventara abierta que ubicaron en el día. Los pasillos se veían oscuros y silenciosos. Se pusieron visores de visión nocturna y sujetaron sus nuevas armas para capturar pokemon. Anduvieron por los pasillos e inspeccionaban habitaciones por un largo rato sin hallar señales de vida.

-aquí no hay nadie- masculló jessie.

- no puede ser ¿en verdad se han ido?- james calló sobre sus rodillas desamparado.

-sshhh escucho algo- dijo mewoth.

Guiados por el felino los tres llegaron a una puerta. Meowth puso su oído en esta.

-puedo escuchar algo adentro- dijo.

Jessie y james asintieron. El chico puso su mano en la perilla y se coordinó con jessie y meowth. James abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Jessie y meowth entraron con sus armas levantadas. Apenas vieron un leve jalaron los gatillos. Sus armas dispararon unas cuerdas metálicas que se envolvieron rápidamente alrededor del objetivo.

-lo tenemos- vitoreó jessie viendo que lo que habían atrapado no era una persona, pero su emoción se esfumó viendo cuál era su presa- es un…

James encendió la luz haciendo gritar a jessie y meowth por el repentino resplandor que se incrementó gracias a sus gafas.

-¡oye!-gritaron.

-perdón- se disculpó james.

Cuando dejaron de ver borroso admiraron al pokemon que se encontraba sentado en el piso con las cuerdas a su alrededor. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-es un lickilicky- dijo jessie- ¿este es el pokemon con la habilidad única?

-debe ser- dijo james viendo que el resto de la habitación estaba vacía- no hay nadie ni nada más aquí.

-¿Qué tendrá de especial?- preguntó meowth.

-comida- los tres dieron un respingo al escuchar al lickilicky hablar con una voz chillona.

-¿habló?- exclamó james.

-¿esa es su habilidad única?- preguntó jessie incrédula- si ya tenemos suficiente molestia con un pokemon que habla.

-oye- se quejó meowth.

-comida- repitió lickilicky.

-creo…que quiere comer- dijo james.

-comida.

-eso parece- dijo meowth.

Jessie gruñó y dando pasos fuertes se acercó a lickilicky.

-¡¿esto es todo?!- gritó - ¡¿un simple lickilicky que habla?!

-me los voy a comer- dijo el pokemon confundiendo a los criminales.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto jessie en tono amenazante.

-te comeré a ti primero- dijo lickilicky- por ser odiosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- jessie fue sostenida por james y wobbuffet para evitar que se lanzara sobre el pokemon. Mientras hacía un intento por calmarla la contextura de lickilicky cambió. Como una masa no solida se estiró y se zafó de las cuerdas dejando asombrados a los tres.

-eso…no me lo esperaba- balbuceó james.

-te convertiré en chocolate- dijo lickilicky. Acto seguido extendió el copete que tenía encima de la cabeza y apuntó a jessie.

-¿Qué esta…?- antes que jessie terminara su pregunta un rayo rosado salió de la punta de la protuberancia del pokemon rosado. Cuando impactó la silueta de jessi cambió y se redujo. Con horror james, mewoth y wobbuffet vieron que en el lugar en el que estaba jessie hace unos segundos estaba una barra de chocolate.

-¡¿Qué me ha pasado?!- ellos saltaron cuando escucharon la voz de jessie viniendo de la barra de chocolate.

-jessie…eres tu?- preguntó temeroso james.

-sí, soy yo.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Te convirtió en una barra de chocolate _jumbo jet_!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que me…?!

Antes de poder hacer algo lickilicky extendió su lengua. Capturó la barra de chocolate y se la llevó a la boca. Por un par de segundos se escucharon los gritos ahogados de dolor de jessie mientras lickilicky mascaba. Wobboffet soltó un alarido y arremetió contra lickilicky pero el pokemon rosado volvió a disparar un rayo de rosado convirtiendo a wobbuffet en otra barra de chocolate. Rápidamente la capturó con su lengua y la engulló. Volvieron a escuchar gritos de dolor, esta vez pertenecientes a wobbuffet.

James y meowth dieron un grito y salieron corriendo gritando "patitas pa que las quiero"

Luego saltaron atravesando una ventana y se adentraron en el bosque. Entre tropezones y saltos huyeron hasta quedar sin aliento.

-no puedo…no puedo creerlo- dijo james entre jadeos- jessie y wobbbuffet…acaban de…

Sus ojos se aguaron por el pensamiento que dos de sus compañeros habían perdido la vida.

-yo tampoco lo creo- dijo meowth también al borde de las lágrimas.

-buu.

-¡AAHHH!- gritaron cuando de un arbusto salió lickilicky y disparó un rayo rosado a james convirtiéndolo en una barra de chocolate.

-¡NO!- gritó meowth en un intento por tomar la barra, pero la lengua de lickilicky fue más rápida.

El pokemon rosado la movió en el aire como una mofa al pokemon felino.

-¡meowth huye!- gritó james antes de ser engullido.

Con lágrimas en el rostro se dio la vuelta y volvió a emprender la huida. Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más.

-te comeré- escuchó la vos de lickiliky con un tono melodioso- te comeré. Te comeré. Te comeré.

-no…- tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía mewoth se puso de pie, pero un resplandor rosado fue lo último que vio. Y su cuerpo siendo destrozado lo último que sintió.

**Notas del autor:**

Si quieren pueden dar sugerencias para la próxima victima de mi majin licky XD.


End file.
